


WHEN DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU

by ErisandraNoir



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Because Hey I Am A Sucker For Happy Endings, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, heartaches, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisandraNoir/pseuds/ErisandraNoir
Summary: This is an short exchange of dialogue between an Angel and a Demon, in which both of whom have been living on Earth for quite a while now; doing their respective jobs of discouraging evil and thwarting good. It contains a compilation of some of the letters (at least those that survived the times and calamities) that the two parties involved have written to one another through the years. It does not go in any order and it does not have any rhyme or reason. It is merely a collection of words written on paper. However, found in between these pages is a romance that spanned several millenia, having their ups and downs, their rises and falls, and their good times and bad. Written in between these pages is an unlikely love story; sometimes sad or melancholy, sometimes funny and delightful, but ultimately strong, faithful, realistic, and true. It may be uncanny and somewhat unusual, but ultimately triumphant. For theirs is a relationship that truly shows that love conquers all.1 Corinthians 13:13"And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest among these is LOVE."





	WHEN DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU

**Author's Note:**

> For this work, specifically the one for Aziraphale ("When Did I Fall In Love With You"). I do not wish to commit plagiarism. I have been greatly inspired by a post I saw before. Unfortunately, I cannot find it anymore. I believe it was a Tumblr post regarding Castiel's feelings for Dean Winchester.
> 
> Nevertheless, I wish to offer much thanks and regards to whoever wrote that. Hopefully someone can find that post for me and add it here. And I do hope I am not offending the author from borrowing some of his/her words.
> 
> That post was a huge inspiration for me in creating this series. 
> 
> Much love and regards.

AZIRAPHALE  
  
"Do you know how long I've loved you? Because I certainly don't. Despite the fact that I am an infinite celestial being with an almost-perfect grasp of time, even down to the tiniest nanosecond. I knew exactly when the Sun would set every night, and when it exactly rises again in the morning. I knew the exact moment when the tides would recede from the shore after kissing it repeatedly. I could calculate the exact moment I met you for the first time and when the very first words of conversation trickled from your lips and slithered down your tongue. But I will never be able to pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with you. And everytime I thought I'd have it figured out, I'd suddenly remember a time before that, and then another before that, and then another once more. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that ever since we've met, you've been happening all around me; happening to me. You know, it's absurd to think that a shell won't get wet if you dropped it in an ocean. And you are my ocean, Crowley. And I am merely a shell dropped into you."


End file.
